1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for a golf training, practice, and coaching device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of golf assistance devices had been invented. For example, Golf ‘Swing For Accuracy’ Mat U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,716 patented Apr. 29, 2003 shows a device having a mat and a pair of connecting arms holding ball targets that assist the user in improving a golf swing. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,716 is incorporated herein by reference.